zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Tatsuya Richards
Stats *Level: 4 * Status: Hazy mind **Wounds:0 *ExP: 44/800 *HP: 85(85)/85 **Soft damage:0 *MP: 35(40)/40 *Str: 160 *Mag: 140 *Skl: 10 *Spd: 20 -1 Skill till levels gained or months passed = 3 0/3 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Basic Weapon Proficiency:Melee **Advanced Weapon Proficiency:Tessen/War Fan ***Innate Weapon Proficiency: Tessen/War Fan *Basic Weapon Proficiency:Guns *Great Jump *Slippery Movements Personal *Lucky Magazines *Cover Your Tracks Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic:Wind *Magic 2 **Improved Magic: Wind **Basic Magic:Chance *Magic 3 **Admixture: Wind/Chance Skills *'Perception'(Sk+{Mg/10}) - Level 5 **Sight - Level 10 (8/30) ***Total: + **Hearing - Level 15 (2/35) ***Total: + **Scent -5 ***Total: + *'Athletics'(Sp+{St/10}) - Level 8 **Jumping - Level 7 (1/27) ***Total: + **Climbing - Level 7 (0/27) ***Total: + **Balance - Level 7 (3/27) ***Total: + **Tumble - Level 7 (0/27) ***Total: + **Acrobatics - Level 7 (0/27) ***Total: + **Dancing - Level 7 (1/27) ***Total: + *'Art'(Sk+Sp) - Level 0 **Pencil Sketching - 3 (2/23) ***Total: + *'Science'(Sk+{Mg/10}) - Level 2 **Chemistry - 6 (1/26) ***Total: + **Drug-creation - 6 (0/26) ***Total: + *'Smithing'(Sk+{St/10}) - Level 4 **Gunsmithing - Level 6 (0/26) ***Total: + **Bullet-craft - Level 6 (0/26) ***Total: + **Blade-craft - Level 7 (25/27) ***Total: + **Armor-Craft - Level 5 (2/25) ***Total: + *'Knowledge'(Mg/5) - Level 0 **Research(Book) - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: + *'Charisma'(Sk+{Mg/10}) - Level 3 **Persuasion - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: + **Information Gathering(People) - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: + **Child Empathy - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: + Equipment Weapons *'Tensen' (Signature Weapon) **A metal folding fan designed to look like a tengu fan when unfolded. It was given to him by his mother when he turned 15, and she taught him how to use it as a weapon, but said that he should never use it unless absolutely needed. Not only is it used for slashing and parrying at close, but Tatsuya has learned that for some reason, when he swings this fan, he can create large gust of wind as well. **HP: 58/60 **MP: 11(15)/15 **Power: 2d6+10 -- Rate 2 **Specials ***Counts as a medium weapon when determining dodge bonus ***+40 to magic score for wind based spells ***Allows for ranged strikes of "Wind" element at the cost of 2MP, first draining from the weapon. (d100+magic/2) to hit. ***''Desperate Gale'': If at less then 25% HP (the user), can double the ranged strike and add knockback for 5MP blasts. *'Colt Delta Elite' **A variant of the Colt M1911, designed to fire the more powerful 10mm round. The main drawing factor of this gun is the greater stopping power with each shot. This specific one is black with white plates on the handle. **HP: 40/40 -- Range **Damage Mod: +4 -- Rate 3 **3+1(loaded) clips, 8 bullets apiece, 10mm (3d6) **Current clip: 5/8 **Add-On: ***Equipped with the hinged blade Enforcer. *'''-Good-M249 SAW Light Machine Gun''' **HP: 30/30 -- Range 9 **Damage Mod: +5 -- Rate 1* **2+1(loaded) clips, 30 bullets apiece, 5.56x45mm NATO (3d8) **Current clip: 21/30 (9 empty casings) **Add-on: ***''Scope:'' Can be used to raise 'Base Rate' by 1. *'Hinged Combat Blade ''Enforcer' **HP: 35/35 **Power: 2d6+5 -- Rate 2 **Specials ***''Hinge Lock: Can be tuned to attach to a specific pistol. When attached, the two weapons are considered as one, the blade taking the rate of the pistol, but melee defense bonuses apply when the gun is the priority weapon. Armor *'Underlayed Trenchcoat' **A large thick red Trenchcoat that Tatsuya wears. **Armor Rating (5/3) Items *'iPhone' **Just a simple iPhone used for communication and has a few apps on it. *'Fire lighter' **One of those fancy fire starters with the long stick and trigger. Why? Well some things are just better on fire. Plus, hot beef jerky is nice. *'Zombie Porn Posters' **No..they're not for him. He downloaded pictures off the net and made them into posters, and uses them to distract zombies..well at least he tries to. *'Bunch of Beef Jerky' **Tatsuya has this obsession with beef jerky and slim-jims and other similar foods, and well he always carries a bunch with him. Spells Wind *'Wind Charge' **Surrounds a weapon in wind to reinforce it and improve damage. **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*% magic stat *'Wind Bullet' **A small, dense ball of compressed wind launched at enemies. **5(4)MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+10)*% damage *'Burst Breeze' **A large vicious blast of wind that actually manages to whip up into a spiral just before dissipating. It's so strong that it can knock people down,and Tatsuya boldly claims that it can flip a tank **6(5)MP, d4+1 targets **d100+Magic vs d100+Strength to knock targets over. The target can chose to use Magic instead, but gets a -100 *'Fleeting Feathers' **A spell that creates an updraft around the user that's so strong that it creates a gliding effect. **4MP to start 2MP per 50lbs/round **Can make target float in a descending forward direction, target can move MAGIC/10 feet before they fall normally, for every MAGIC/10 feet of movement(+/- wind speed 2MPH = 1 foot), target descends 5 feet *'Vacuum Boom' **A spell that creates a large vacuum that sucks things in from all sides. Then after a bit it just violently decompresses and makes a booming sound as it throws the things it sucked in everywhere. **10(8)MP to cast, d4+1 targets **(2d6+15)*% damage Chance *'Lucky Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*% magic stat *'Misfortune Missile' **A bolt of Chance magic that hits the target and causes misfortune to quite literally strike them. **5(4)MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+10)*% damage (delayed I guess?) *'Luck of the Draw' **Sometimes you just draw the worst card you can. This spell causes rather awkward misfortune that usually ends in guns getting jammed, or swords stuck in walls and things like that that render weapons useless. **6(5)MP **the next d3 times the enemy attempts to attack with their weapon, they have a a 50% chance of dropping# their weapon with the lower (Magic/5)%(cap at 25%) being them damaging their weapon for (d4*magic%) damage upon drop# # means GM/Player dependent, and not always 'technically' a drop. Addmixture *'Gambler's Grace' **Creates a barrier of wind around Tatsuya or the target, that's coated with luck. This barrier is normally almost unnoticeable, but when something aggressively approaches the barer, it quickly expands to try and divert the attack, the lighter the object, the easier to divert. **6MP to start 3MP per hour and 1-10MP(based on object size) per defelction ** Magic/4% chance of auto deflecting projectiles. (Min 15% Max:85%) Description and History Tatsuya does not know it, but his mothers side of the family is part tengu. Going back to his great great grandpa, who was around during the loss of magic, but was strong enough to maintain his human form, however, the majority of his powers were gone, so at a very old age, he settled down with a human and hide a child. The tengu blood was still in them, but their magical abilities were so low, that they might as well have been human, so Tensen became an heirloom that would be passed down from child to child, and was passed to Tatsuya just four years ago. His mother taught him how to fight as if it were a normal war fan though, not ready to tell Tatsuya the truth about his powers. His Father in the past year has been teaching him how to use a gun as well, deciding that a fan was a child's toy, and he should learn something that could actually save him. Little did they know though, that both talents would be quite useful in the events to come. Tatsuya's parents were away on vacation when the outbreak happened, and he's not sure if they're ok. But he is sure, that with the outbreak, his been slowly gaining strange powers, at first he was freaking out, but if it keeps him alive, then it doesn't matter where it came from or what it is. Extras Achievements * Min/max Get a crit success and a crit failure on the same turn! (in a row) TVTropes *